Princesses in Hogwarts?
by Prisoner to the Darkness
Summary: SMHP Serenity and DemorialOCshow up at Hogwarts and everything will turn upside down. Why are they there? Who are they really? What's wrong with Snape? Pairings are up to you dont read the summery inside it sucks
1. Chapter 1 redone

**Summary: **'When Dumbledore was about to start there was a loud crash from the back of the Great hall. As everyone turned around, they were all stunned to find two cloaked figures with there hoods covering their faces standing where the two huge doors used to be' rated for violence, language, sexual content, adult situations in later chapters.

Author: Hello this will be the 2nd fanfic I ever made (the 1st **really **sucked) and I hope you will like it!

Serenity: I liked you first story

Author: You know I really don't like liars

Serenity: Ok yea it was really bad

: Enter Draco: Draco: What the hell are you talking about! That story was the worst story I ever read! And now what are you doing!

Author:sitting and eating chips and dip while watching the third Harry Potter movie: SHUT UP! It's getting tithe good part!

Draco: When I'm talking you are supposed to listen to me:author and Draco start a fist fight:

Author: Just because I think your hot as hell and stuff like that doesn't give you the right to insult me:Author punches Draco in the nose and now he is unconscious: I'm sorry but it had to be done :hides in the corner and starts to cry:

Serenity: I guess I'll have to say the disclaimer she owes me big time:starts to read a paper from the author: Prisoner to the Darkness does not own Harry Potter or Sailormoon but does own her OC so take that all you stupid, ugly, fat, bitches and whores that work at the law firms.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's a new year at Hogwarts and the 7th year for Harry and his friends. They had just finished sorting the first years into their houses. Harry and his friend even started to count the seconds till the long awaited speech Dumbledore gave every year. When Dumbledore was about to start there was a loud crash from the back of the Great hall. As everyone turned around, they were all stunned to find two cloaked figures with there hoods covering their faces standing where the two huge doors used to be.

One of the figures wore a white cloak while the other wore a black cloak. After a few seconds they started walking towards the teachers table. When they got there the figure in the white pulled their hood off to reveal a blonde haired girl with the strangest hair style they ever saw. Also she looked about the age of 17. She walked up to Dumbledore and handed him a letter.

"Hello! My name is Serenity Matsuo. We're sorry to intrude but we would like to become students at this school. I hope you don't mind. Oh and everything you need to know is in that letter." said the girl now known as Serenity. She turned to the other figure and gave it thumbs up.

"Well you look like you intend no harm to the school so I will allow you to stay. Please wait a moment so we can sort you into a house." said Dumbledore

After bringing the Sorting Hat back out as well as the stool, Dumbledore told Serenity to sit on the stool.

'Ah what an honor it is to meet you princess.' said the hat 'Please don't call me that just call me Serenity' 'Of course. Now where to put you? Oh I have the perfect house that you would fit into' "Gryffindor" shouted the hat

The entire Gryffindor table was clapping and cheering happy for the new person in they're group. After she went to the table everyone looked back to the front to see where the figure in black would end up. A lot of people started talking when she sat on the stool. One boy stood up and said "I think we already know what house they're going to so why shouldn't we just-"

"Shut up if you wish to live." said the cloaked figure. The boy stopped what he was doing and sat down. Everyone stopped talking and waited for the figure to be sorted.

'Ah I can't believe how lucky I am. First the moon princess and now the princess of the light? I'm most honored to be in your presence.' said the hat 'do not call me that I no longer go by that title my name is Demorial now' 'Of course. You have been through many hardships. I don't know how you could have survived them, and still be so pure of heart.' 'Even I don't know' 'I know exactly where to put you' "Gryffindor" shouted the hat again.

Everyone was silent. It was so quiet I bet you could hear a pin drop. Demorial got up and pulled off her hood. Everyone gasped even the teachers and the Sorting hat except Serenity. She had black hair with silver and dark purple highlights; her left eyebrow was pierced, black lipstick, purple eye shadow, black eye liner, and dull brown eyes.

"Hello. My name is Demorial Fujiwara and if you don't like the way I look then keep it to yourself 'cause if you want to die a painful death say anything you want now." said the girl in the black cloak. After a few second she started to walk to where Serenity sat and sat next to her.

Again Dumbledore stood and began his speech. It was always the same except about the part about how Voldemort and how everyone should be careful. Finally it was time to eat and soon after everyone forgot about the two mysterious girls sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table well except for Harry and his friends.

"Who are they and how did they get into Hogwarts? Also I wonder if the blonde girl is single." asked Ron

"Ron! What are you saying are you insane or something there is a perfect explanation to why there here!" yelled Hermione

"Then what is it, hmmm?"said Ron

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." stated Hermione

"I think we should go talk to them." said Harry as he got up and walked over to the girls

As soon as Serenity saw Harry she turned to Demorial.

"Demorial someone's coming. Do you know them? " said a very happy Serenity after shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"First talk after there is no food in your mouth. Second I don't know anyone here nor do I want to." said Demorial in a dull tone.

"You don't have to be so depressed I know you've been though a lot but so have I. Damn that stupid cheating ex-fiancé of mine. Damn him to hell and that bitch he left me for." stated Serenity

"Hello my names Harry, Harry Potter." Nice to meet you." said Harry as he came up to the girls.

Serenity and Demorial stared at him for a few seconds before Serenity said hi. Demorial just 'feh'ed. There was just awkward silence. Then Serenity told him to sit. She and Harry talked about classes and the professors while Demorial nibbled on the food in front of her. When all of a sudden there was a crash everyone looked at Demorial shocked that she threw her plate to the floor.

"I'm going to bed so don't bother me." said Demorial

"OK! See you when I'm done with dinner!" chirped Serenity

Harry just stared at Demorial and then when she left stared at Serenity. No one understood why she did that and why her friend didn't do anything or say anything to her.

"Why did she do that? And why didn't you do anything? Does she always do that?" asked Harry. He could kind of understand Serenity cause of how nice and trusting she was, but Demorial was a whole different world.

"She's been like that for as long as I've known her. She used to be like me but something happen to her in her past and now that's what she's like. Trust me you'll get used to it. We've both been though a lot, but she's gone though things ten times worse than me." said Serenity

About twenty minutes latter Serenity left to go to bed. How they found they're common room was a mystery to everyone, but no one really cared at the moment. Harry met with Hermione and Ron before he to went to bed. He was so excited about what would happen tomorrow, but he didn't know how _exciting_ tomorrow will be.

* * *

Serenity: That was a wonderful chapter. Now let me remind you that since I said your disclaimer for you, you have to do something for me.

Author: What! I had a nervous breakdown I couldn't say it! I don't owe you nothing!

Draco: What are you going to make her do hmmm? I want to know so I can tell everyone.

Serenity: I am going to make her wear a pink shirt! And she has to walk around the neighborhood in it!

Author: NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT, PLEASE! ANYTHING!

Draco: That's the worst you can do! Why not make her kiss a hamster.

Serenity: Yea I thought of that but I think her wearing pink is a lot worse.

Author: Fine you guys are so mean but my mom is worse. Oh and to everyone I am NOT insane just always hyper. MUHAHAHAHA! I can't decide on couples so I'm leaving it up to you the lovely readers to decide and also if I should bring in a few scouts or not. I changed Serenity's last name cause I wanted to so you cant blame me.

DONT FORGET TO R&R


	2. Chapter 2 also redone

Author: Muhahahahaha cough cough hahaha!

Serenity: Are you okay?

Author: I'm fine, why?

Serenity: Do you even hear yourself, 'cause I think you're insane.

Author: I'm fine really! You want to know why :a nod from serenity: 'Cause I just thought of the perfect revenge plan for making me wear that disgusting pink shirt.

Serenity: And what is it, hmm?

Author: You have to kiss Mamoru. :insert evil laugh here:

Serenity: Noooooo! Please that's worse than the one I gave you!

Author: No its fair I really dislike pink and you really dislike Mamoru(It is impossible for me to hate)

Serenity: True but after that I'm using A LOT of mouthwash!

Author: Good girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own Harry Potter and Sailormoon I would not be writing this cause I would be out buying manga and anime. I do own Demorial and have four dollars and 81 pennies though and I am very much insane!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ah! It was a nice morning the sun shinning, the birds chirping, the girls in the Gryffindor 7th year dormitory screaming! Wait? What? Yes that's right loud screams coming from the Gryffindor tower. They were so loud you could probably here them in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore and the professors quickly made their way to the room to see what the problem was. Many thought it was an attack from the Dark Lord. When they reached the room they were surprised to find nobody there, but the girls screaming and hiding behind their beds.

"What is going on in here?" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"T-There's a-a w-wolf on D-d-demorials bed!" said one of the girls. Demorial just sat on here bed petting the wolf and ignoring everything going on while Serenity watched the professors and students from her bed.

When Snape looked at Demorial he slightly blushed at what she was wearing. Her pajamas didn't exactly look like pajamas student should wear especially since most of the professors were men. Her pajamas consisted of an ivory low cut tank top-like dress that reached mid-thigh and was slightly see-through. On her left arm there was a tattoo of a dark blue sword with a black rose wrapped around it.

"Miss Fujiwara could you please tell us what is going on here and where you got that wolf cub?" asked Dumbledore.

She's my familiar." said Demorial while petting the wolf cub.

"You have to have a cat, an owl, or a toad" said one of the girls

"Not exactly, in your fist year you have to have one of those animals not in 7th." stated Serenity

"She has a bunny and I have a wolf and from what I read about the school they said nothing about not having them in the school" said Demorial calmly.

"True. You may keep your animals as long as they don't bother any of the students and please try to warn us next time." said Dumbledore with that annoying twinkle his eye.

Snape stared at the tattoo and her pajamas for another second trying to figure out why she had a tattoo and why she had to wear the pajamas she was wearing. He felt himself becoming hard but still stared. Demorial caught him and he then sneered and left with the other professors.

After the professors left everyone started gather around Serenity to see her bunny. The only person who actually went to Demorial after the incident was Hermione. Demorial looked up when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good morning Demorial. I'm sorry for how all the girls reacted to your familiar. By the way is it a boy or a girl?" asked Hermione

"It's a girl. Her name is Laura." said Demorial

"Can I pet her?" asked Hermione

"Sure, but don't try to scratch her belly cause she'll bite you if you do." said Demorial while staring at Hermione with questioning eyes.

"Why are you talking to me? You were terrified of me yesterday yet you talk to me today as if nothing had ever happened. Why?" asked Demorial with her now dull voice.

"I don't know but you seem very lonely so I decided to talk to you." Said Hermione plainly

While Hermione was talking to Demorial, Serenity and the other girls were getting ready to go to breakfast. When it looked like there conversation was over Serenity told Demorial that she had to get ready for breakfast. Demorial and Serenity both put on the robes they had worn yesterday but there was a slight difference, both robes had and eight-pointed star on them. Demorial's star was white while Serenity's was black. Demorial then told Serenity that she would try to be more open today and Serenity told her she was happy about that.

* * *

Demorial, Serenity, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the end of the of the Gryffindor table talking about how the school year would be. All of a sudden someone tapped Demorial's shoulder. Everyone turned to find Draco Malfoy and his lackey's Crabe and Goyle.

"Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy. I saw you yesterday when you were being sorted and--"

"Of course you saw me idiot. So shut up and get to the point." cut in Demorial annoyed 'cause he had interrupted her conversation.

"I just wanted to say that you shouldn't hang out with 'Potter' and that I would be delighted if you stayed with me." said Draco smirking. You could easily tell draco didn't like harry cause of how he said the name 'Potter' with pure disgust.

"No I think I'll decide who I hang out with, okay prat? said Demorial also smirking

After Demorial threatened Draco a few times, Draco left and they started to talk again.

"Bloody hell you actually stood up to Draco, the stupid git" said Ron loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"You better shut up 'cause if you don't I will beat the living shit out of you." said Demorial with a low voice. This made Ron almost piss his pants in fear.

After that Harry remembered that class was going to start soon so everyone left to get the supplies for their first classes. When Ron was looking through his schedule he noticed that they had double potions first. Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned.

What's so bad about potions?" asked Serenity

"One word...Snape" said Ron

"You mean that professor who was checking me out this morning?" asked Demorial.

There was a short pause before Harry, Serenity, Hermione, and Ron yelled "HE DID WHAT?"

"This morning when all the professors came because of Laura, I noticed before they left, Professor Snape was checking me out probably cause of the pajamas I was wearing, but the funny thing is I think he was blushing. said Demorial like it was nothing.

* * *

Author: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! MUHAHAHA!

Serenity: Hey don't you own the same exact pajamas as Demorial?

Author: Yep! I'm one sexy bitch, aren't I?

Draco: No, I am

Author: I am stronger and sexier than you'll ever be so HA!

Demorial: Well in a way we are one in the same so does that mean I'm also stronger and sexier than draco?

Author: Yep! Also don't blame me if the spelling sucks I'm still half asleep. Oh I just remembered don't for get to vote for couples! Here are the votes so far...

**Demorial/Harry-2**

**Demorial/Ron-1**

**Demorial/Snape-0**

**Demorial/Draco-0**

**Serenity/Draco-3**

**Serenity/Harry-0**

**Serenity/Ron-0**

**Serenity/Snape-0**

Well R&R and don't forget to vote


	3. Authors Note

**I** would just like to say that you guys **really** need to start voting on the pairs cause I will be starting to do pairings soon(not yet permenant) so start voting'cause all the pairings are up to you! Also I need a few ideas and I want to know if I should put a lemon(not the fruit--;)

**These are the votes so far...**

**Usagi/Draco-4**

******Usagi/Ron-**

**Usagi/Harry-2**

**Usagi/Snape-1**

Demorial/Draco-1

Demorial/Ron-1

Demorial/Harry-3

Demorial/Snape-2 (I voted too!;P)

ALL THE PAIRINGS ARE UP TO YOU NOT ME!

SO VOTE!

Oh and I forgot to put something on the other chapters so here's the message.'Flames on any or all chapters are okay and are encouraged.'

Thank you for reading my story so far:bows to readers:


	4. Chappie 3

Author: Yay! I did it! I did it! I DID IT!

Serenity: what did you do?

Author: I finally found mamo-baka and convinced him to come here

Serenity: Oh no! Wait where is he I don't see him?

Author: Oh! Yea about that he...um...is being detained due to a small mishap.

Serenity: What do you mean?

Author: Ask Draco.

Draco: Ask me what?

Author: You know.

Draco: No I don't.

Serenity: She told me ask you about mamo-baka.

Draco: Oh you mean that guy that tried to kill the author.

Serenity: He tried to kill her!

Draco: Yea. He said something about her coming into his apartment when his girlfriend and him were making-out and said that he was gay and his husband was looking for him. So after she brought him here he tried to stab her with a toothbrush.

Serenity: Wow he truly is insane.

Author: Yea and YOU have to KISS him ON THE LIPS!

Serenity: God help me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. If I did own Harry Potter and Sailormoon I would not be writing this cause I would be out buying manga and anime. I do own Demorial and have 0ne dollar 'cause I bought Sensual Phrases volume 11 yesterday!

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time_

"You mean that professor who was checking me out this morning?" asked Demorial.

There was a short pause before Harry, Serenity, Hermione, and Ron yelled "HE DID WHAT?"

"This morning when all the professors came because of Laura, I noticed before they left, Professor Snape was checking me out probably cause of the pajamas I was wearing, but the funny thing is I think he was blushing." Said Demorial like it was nothing.

Everyone stared at her like she was insane, realizing they were late and had to get to class, they stopped.

_This Time_

After they finally made it to potions class they were surprised Professor Snape wasn't there yet so they all sat towards the back of the room. As soon as they sat down the door was pushed open and Snape walked in. Serenity was surprised and jumped 3 feet into the air. When she looked towards Demorial she slightly laugh at the fact that she was having a glaring contest with the professor.

"Today we will be concocting a truth serum and yes you will be testing the potion on yourself. Get a partner and start your potions. NOW!" yelled Snape

Everyone stayed where they were trying to figure out why Professor Snape was acting the way he was but quickly got to work after seeing the cold glare in Snape's eyes. Harry partnered with Serenity, Ron with Hermione, until only Neville and Demorial were the only ones who didn't have a partner.

"H-h-hi um c-c-could y-you be m-my p-partner" stuttered Neville

"Sure whatever but don't stutter. You don't have to be afraid of me 'cause I won't hurt you if you mess up." said Demorial

"Thanks. So now what are we supposed to do?" asked Neville

"Read the directions unless you can't read but that would just be stupid." said Demorial in her emotionless voice

"I can read! I'm just not good at potions." admitted Neville with shame

"How can you not be good at potions? It's the easiest subject if you're good at herbology and if you're a genius it's even easier." stated Demorial

"How did you know I'm good at herbology? Are you one of those divination freaks or something, you know Pavarti and Lavender?" asked Neville with confusion

"One I have no idea who those people are, and two I read tarot cards and if you think that's weird look at Serenity she has visions that make her look like she's having seizures." said Demorial who then started to 'giggle' slightly. Thought it wasn't a loud 'giggle' everyone in the class heard it and stared in disbelief, well except Serenity of course.

"What the hell is wrong with you people have never heard someone laugh before?" asked Demorial with anger

Serenity stared to laugh at how everyone was acting. She still needed to teach demorial how to keep her voice lower 'cause when she talked she was practically yelling. Harry then looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Harry

"Oh no reason, anyway let's get to work" said Serenity with a big smile

'I..I think I...'Harry thought till Serenity poked him in the arm

"Hey! We need to get started and...um What exactly do we have to do?" asked Serenity with a cute little pout(think her as a chibi pouting)

After that everything was silent. Everyone was working so hard on their assignment that they never noticed the glances that Serenity kept sending to Draco or the fact that Demorial was starting to wince in pain. "THUD" Demorial fell to the floor and started to wither in pain then she screamed out in agony. Everyone ran over to see what was wrong.

Serenity fought her way to the center of the circle and when she got there she found the professor over her trying to see what was causing the girl pain. Suddenly Serenity felt a jolt of evil power go through the room and ran to Demorial.

Demorial wouldn't stop screaming which really confused Snape 'cause she didn't seem to be hurt at all. Then Serenity ran and slightly pushed him away from Demorial. She picked her up and then ran out of the room. Everyone stared at the door wondering what the hell had happened. Snape stood up and then left the room but not without using a few choice words.

Serenity ran as fast as she could. "I had hoped that this wouldn't have happened so soon. I still don't have enough energy to stop it." said Serenity

As Serenity ran down the hall she somehow managed to make enough noise to have almost all the professors chasing after her. Serenity now noticing this cursed the fact she was here but told her self 'this is what must be done.'

Finally after outrunning the professors she used a spell to make herself invisible and hiding in one of the nearby class rooms.

After waiting a few minutes she checked to see if they were gone. She silently walked out of the room but froze when she heard voices. Carefully placing Demorial down she tiptoed over to see who was talking and saw Snape speaking to Dumbledore.

While trying to listen she could barely understand what they were saying except for a few words and from what she heard she could tell they were talking about what she had done and about how Demorial had just randomly collapsed.

She quickly ran back to Demorial when she heard her whimper in pain. As she picked her up she noticed the professors had stopped talking and ran.

Not really caring were she was going she was surprised to find herself outside. But fearing the professors would catch up she started to run again.

She saw a forest and quickly ran into it ignoring the pleas and shout coming from the quickly approaching professors.

_With Professor Snape_

After running to Professor Dumbledore and explaining what happen he gathered all the teachers to go look for them. But by the time he saw them they were very close to the Forbidden Forest.

"Stop you fools, don't you dare go in there!" yelled Snape at the top of his lungs

But he knew he was being ignored by the fact that that blonde girl 'what's her name again? Oh forget it!' started to run faster.

Not caring to plan anything, he ran into the forest right behind them followed by Hagrid and Dumbledore while the other teachers went to watch the students.

Demorial's Dream

Pain. So much pain. Demorial hated this feeling. Oh how she felt weak like before she was found. The horrible memories of her past, the torture, the hate, the enslavement and killing of everyone she had ever loved. The traitor. The man she loathed so much that she would willingly inflict pain on others to get to him and kill him for what he had done.

The pain the feeling of freezing cold chains and dried blood. Her blood. These memories that she had hidden with such care resurfacing so fast that the old scars sting with them.

Flashback

In a cold dungeon hidden from life thought to be abandoned, untouched, for thousands of years sat a little girl in a tattered white dress blood stained most of it but still slightly white. She look like she was barely 13.

Sitting there motionless but alive, incredibly thin but still breathing, looking like her world and all that she used to be was gone but still living. Staring into nothingness that is until the loud crash that rang throughout the room.

Jumping slightly the young girl ran to a corner trying to hide from whatever was come towards her. But to no avail. Her cell door thrown open with such force that it almost shattered and the menacing figure standing where the door used to be was enough o kill a person by shock alone. But no this girl was not given the right no freedom to die for she was a prisoner, the prisoner, to all that is dark, evil, and chaos. A prisoner that would forever be the slave to the darkness. A prisoner that was born of the light yet has never seen it. For this girl engaged to Lord Voldemort after her family and friends were killed in front of her.

Sorry that it took so long R&R


End file.
